Solid-state television cameras are very complex in their manufacture since the semiconductor image sensors must not show any error, even in pixel size, i.e. in minuscule surface areas. For avoiding the use of defective semiconductor image sensors, such sensors have to be subjected to a more or less complex testing after their manufacture, which generally involves a low yield.
Furthermore, solid-state television cameras of the above described type are relatively voluminous, and additionally require mechanical adjustments during their operation, which means that they require additional space. To sum up, there exists no television camera yet of minimum dimensions whose production and operation are neither complicated nor complex, and which is also of compact design.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remedy these drawbacks. The invention as characterized in the claims achieves the object of providing a solid-state television camera of reliable operation with minimum dimensions which is produced with minimum manufacturing efforts and is fully adjustable electronically.